bournemouthdowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ura
The Ura are a sentient and humanoid race found in the far south west of Erfar. They are an Elder race, being in the first five races to start forming a civilisation. Their frame is small and wirey, they are dark skinned, dark eyed and agile. The Ura are the first race guided to civilisation by the Goddess: Ferrona. The Ura are generally a peaceful race, though they will move to defend themselves. They are on average very nature loving, having tamed a number of animals including: the dog like sharks; the Chumboids and the dragon like; Wytherns. They are a key part of the Southern Republic. Biology The Ura are very similar to humans in biology. Their skin colour varies from light olive to mocha brown. Ura are small in stature at about 4 foot, 8 inches to just over 5 foot. Ura taller than 5 foot, 5 inches are rare but not nonexistent. They are often slender, fast and agile. They are also of similar intelligence to humans. Ura live long lives of up to 200 years. In that time they will have a number of romantic and sexual partners; on average 1 every 10 years starting from 20 years of age. Despite this, Ura women rarely have more than two children per lifetime. Anymore would cause their population to start spiralling out of control. History The Ura evolved from homo genus, with the careful guidance of Ferrona, around 400,000 BP. They inhabit the Amola Peninsula and the Sapphire Isles in south west Erfar. They were one of the first races to start forming a civilisation, counting them as an Elder race. They started out as a nomadic species but settled down into a agricultural race in the early Second Age. Their first and only major world city: Rhunai, was founded around this time on the north coast of the peninsular. The Ura have tamed and domesticated many animals including the Chumboids, sheep, and Wytherns; as pets, as livestock and as military weapons. In the Mid Second Age, the Ura came in contact with the Orcish Colony of New Basalt and after many years of trade across the Adrane Desert, formed the Southern Alliance. There was a time of peace and prosperity, during which time the Alliance traded with the Otter Folk and the Dwarves to the East. However, this didn't last. The First Ice Dragon War in the far east caused a global trade collapse and this recession sparked underlying feelings of racism and xenophobia. Many nationalist Ura in the Amola peninsular rebelled against the Alliance and the Autumn Revolution was born. Civil War raged across the country for many years before Peace talks were finally called. Out of these peace talks was born the new: Southern republic. Famous Ura * Shia khandas (Pictured Right) - A famous outlaw and political activist who helped form The Southern Alliance in the Mid Second Age * 'Colonel Suzin Pattella '(Pictured Below) - A genius military strategist of the Nationalist Rebels, key player in the Peace Treaty that created the Republic. Category:Civilisation